Beauty and the Airbender
by jacobyel
Summary: To save her father, Sora, On Ji must take her place as Aang's prisoner. When prisoner turns to party guest, and party guest turns to romance, she and Aang unite in their true love. But not unless Zuko has something to say about. Beauty and the Beast spoof
1. Cast

-Belle -- On Ji (_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_)

-Beast -- Aang (_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_)

-Maurice -- Sora (_**Kingdom Hearts**_)

-Philippe -- Carpet (_**Aladdin**_)

-Baker -- Mr. Krabs (_**Spongebob Squarepants**_)

-Bookseller -- Asuma Sarutobi (_**Naruto**_)

-Gaston -- Zuko (_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_)

-Lumiere -- Haru (_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_)

-Cogsworth -- Sasuke Uchiha (_**Naruto**_)

-Mrs. Potts -- Sango (_**InuYasha**_)

-Babette, the Featherduster -- Ty Lee (_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_)

-Chip -- Omi (_**Xiaolin Showdown**_)

-Footstool -- Spyro (_**The Spyro series**_)

-Wardrobe -- Tenten (_**Naruto**_)

-Stove -- Clay Bailey (_**Xiaolin Showdown**_)

-LeFou -- Xigbar (_**Kingdom Hearts**_)

-Monsieur D'Arque -- Fire Lord Ozai (_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_)

-Bimbettes -- Nami, Nico Robin and Vivi (_**One Piece**_)


	2. Chapter 1, On Ji in Town

Prologue:

NARRATOR: _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Aang lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Penelope Spectra. The prince Aang tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous airbender, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the airbender concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love an airbender? _

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Aang shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title. Fade up on the home of On Ji. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.)

Start of Song: "Bonjour"

On Ji: _**Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say... **_

Setzer Gabbiani: _**Bonjour!**_

Iruka Umino: _**Bonjour!**_

Princess Peach: _**Bonjour!**_

Princess Daisy: _**Bonjour!**_

Goofy Goof: _**Bonjour!**_

On Ji: _**There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town... **_

Mr. Krabs: Good morning, On Ji!

(BELLE jumps over to the bakery)

On Ji: Morning Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: Where are you off to?

On Ji: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about  
a beanstalk and an ogre and...

Mr. Krabs: (Ignoring her) That's nice...Spongebob, the baguettes! Hurry up!!

Renee Roberts and Corina Bucksworth:_** Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
**_  
Paulina:_** Never part of any crowd **_

Danny Fenton: _**Cause her head's up on some cloud **_

TOWNSFOLK: _**No denying she's a funny girl, that On Ji!**_

(On Ji jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town)

Alphonse Elric: _**Bonjour! **_

Misaki Suzuhara: _**Good day!**_

Alphonse: _**How is your family?**_

Hinata Hyuuga: _**Bonjour!**_

Kiba Inuzuka: _**Good day!**_

Hinata: _**How is your wife?**_

Usopp: _**I need six eggs!**_

Zolo Roronoa: _**That's too expensive!**_

On Ji: _**There must be more than this provincial life!  
**_  
(On Ji enters the bookshop)

Asuma Sarutobi: Ah, On Ji!

On Ji: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Asuma:  
(Putting the book back on the shelf)  
Finished already?

On Ji: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Asuma: (laughing)  
Not since yesterday.

On Ji: (on ladder of bookshelf)  
That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.

Asuma: That one? But you've read it twice!

On Ji: Well it's my favorite!  
(On Ji swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track)  
Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Asuma: (handing her the book)  
Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

On Ji: But Asuma!

Asuma: I insist!

On Ji: Well thank you. Thank you very much!

(leaves bookshop)

Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa: (looking in window, then turning to watch her)  
_**Look there she goes  
That girl is so peculiar!  
I wonder if she's feeling well! **_

WOMEN: _**With a dreamy far-off look! **_

MEN: _**And her nose stuck in a book!**_

ALL: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is On Ji!**_

(On Ji sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the Nidorinas  
and the washing woman named Ms. Kwan in the background, who leaves)

On Ji: _**Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! **_

Blair Flannigan: _**Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel! **_

Zane Truesdale: _**But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us... **_

ALL: _**She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is On Ji  
**_  
(Pidgeots flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Xigbar runs  
over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Zuko)

Xigbar: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Zuko! You're the  
greatest firebender in the whole world!

Zuko: I know!

Xigbar: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against  
you...and no girl for that matter!

Zuko: It's true, Xigbar, and I've got my sights set on that one!  
(pointing to On Ji)

Xigbar: The inventor's daughter?

Zuko: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Xigbar: But she's--

Zuko: The most beautiful girl in town.

Xigbar: I know--

Zuko: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Xigbar: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

Zuko: _**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
**_(On Ji walks by and away)  
_**Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry On Ji**_

Nami, Vivi Nefertari and Nico Robin: _**Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Zuko, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**_

(On Ji walks easily through the crowd of people in the town,  
Zuko struggles to catch up to her)

Edward Elric: _**Bonjour! **_

Zuko: _**Pardon!**_

Falco Lombardi: _**Good day!**_

Hayner: _**Mais oui!**_

Wuya: _**You call this bacon? **_

Kimiko Tohomiko: _**What lovely grapes! **_

Neji Hyuuga: _**Some cheese! **_

Zoey Hanson: _**Ten yards!**_

Neji: _**One pound**_

Zuko: _**'scuse me! **_

Neji: _**I'll get the knife!**_

Zuko: _**Please let me through! **_

Madame Foster: _**This bread!**_

Ed: _**Those fish!**_

Madame Foster: _**It's stale!**_

Ed: _**They smell! **_

Jack Spicer: _**Madame's mistaken!**_

On Ji: _**There must be more than this provincial life!  
**_  
ALL: _**Well maybe so... **_

Zuko: _**Just watch I'm going to make On Ji my wife!**_

(TOWNSFOLK gather around Zuko, and eventually surround him)

ALL: _**Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!  
**_  
GROUP 1: _**But she really is a funny girl **_

GROUP 2: _**A beauty but a funny girl**_

ALL: _**She really is a funny girl! That On Ji! **_

End of Song

Zuko: Hello, On Ji.

On Ji: Bonjour Zuko.  
(Zuko grabs the book from On Ji)  
Zuko, may I have my book, please?

Zuko: How can you read this? There's no pictures!

On Ji: Well, some people use their imaginations.

Zuko: On Ji, it's about time you got your head out of those books  
(tossing book into the mud)  
and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.  
(Nami, Vivi and Robin, who are looking on, sigh. On Ji  
has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)  
It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

On Ji: Zuko, you are positively primeval.

Zuko: (Putting his hand around her shoulders)  
Why thank you, On Ji. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to  
the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

On Ji: Maybe some other time.

Nami: What's wrong with her?

Robin: She's crazy!

Vivi: He's gorgeous!

On Ji: Please, Zuko. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

Xigbar: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!  
(Zuko and Xigbar laugh heartily)

On Ji: Don't you talk about my father that way!

Zuko: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  
(He conks Xigbar on the head.)


	3. Chapter 2, On Ji and Sora

On Ji: My father's not crazy! He's a genius!

(Explosion in background. Zuko and Xigbar continue  
laughing. On Ji rushes home and descends into the basement.)

On Ji: Papa?

Sora: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!

(He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.)

On Ji: Are you all right, Papa?

Sora: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!  
(kicking machine)

On Ji: You always say that.

Sora: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.

On Ji: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow

Sora: Hmmmph!

On Ji: ...and become a world famous inventor!

Sora: You really believe that?

On Ji: I always have.

Sora: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.  
(sliding under machine)  
Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

On Ji: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

Sora: My daughter? Odd?  
(Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

On Ji: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

Sora: What about that Zuko? He's a handsome fellow!

On Ji: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!

Sora: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us.  
(Comes out from under machine)  
I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.

(MACHINE whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

On Ji: It works!

Sora: It does? It does!

On Ji: You did it! You really did it!

Sora: Hitch up Carpet, strings. I'm off to the fair!  
(Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

Sora: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!

Sora: Good bye, On Ji, and take care while I'm gone!  
(Sora and Carpet continue on their journey until they become lost)


	4. Chapter 3, Sora Finds a Castle

Sora: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute.

(Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia)  
Let's go this way!

(Carpet looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left  
towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

Sora: Come on, Carpet! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!

(Carpet and Sora continue through the dark.)

Sora: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Carpet. Oh, oh! Look out!

(A swarm of Zubats fly out of a tree. Carpet flies through the forest  
avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

Sora: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good,  
that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.

(Carpet finally bucks him off.)

Carpet!

(Carpet runs away, leaving Sora on the edge of the cliff.)

Carpet? Oh no!

(He looks up and sees Mightyenas growling at him. Sora runs away, being chased by the Mightyenas. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

Sora: Help! Is someone there?

(The gate opens, and Sora runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the Mightyenas. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Sora runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

Sora: Hello? Hello?

(Watching from a table near the entrance are Haru and Sasuke Uchiha)

Haru: (Barely whispering)  
Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

Sasuke Uchiha: (Also whispering)  
Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Sora: Is someone there?

Sasuke: Not a word, Haru. Not one word!

Sora: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost  
my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Haru: (looking at Sasuke like a child having just found a lost puppy)  
Oh Sasuke, have a heart.

Sasuke: Shush shush shhhhh!

(Sasuke puts hand over Haru's mouth, who promptly  
proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Sasuke's hand.)  
Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!!

Haru: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

Sora: (looking around in confusion)  
Who said that?

(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

Haru: (Tapping him on the shoulder)  
Over here!

Sora: (Spins around, pulling Haru to the other side)  
Where?

Haru: (Taps Sora on the side of the head. Sora looks at Haru.)  
Allo!

Sora: Oh!!

(Startled, he drops Haru onto the floor.)

Incredible!

Sasuke: (hopping over)  
Well, now you've done it, Haru. Splendid, just peachy--aaarrrgghh!

(Sora picks up Sasuke)

Sora: How is this accomplished?

(He fiddles with Sasuke)

Sasuke: Put me down! At once!

(Sora tickles the bottoms of Sasuke's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the  
spring on the back of Sasuke's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Sora opens the front of Sasuke and begins to play with his pendulum. Sasuke slams the door shut on his finger.)

Sir, close that at once, do you mind!

Sora: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never  
seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!!

(Sora sneezes in the face of Sasuke, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Sora sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

Haru: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

Sora: Thank you.

(Haru and Sora head towards the den, with Sasuke running after them.)

Sasuke: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here.  
(Aang is watching the action from an overhead  
walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.)

I demand that you stop...right...there!

(Sasuke tumbles down the steps. Sora  
takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.)

Oh no, not the master's chair!

(Spyro rushes past Sasuke, growling up a storm.)  
I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Sora: (As Spyro rushes up to him)  
Well, hello there, boy.

(Spyro props himself up under the feet of  
Sora. Ron Stoppable enters and removes his cloak.)  
What service!

Sasuke: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and

(Sasuke is run over by the (once again)  
anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Sango)

Sango: (Arriving by the side of Sora)  
How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.

(Pours tea into cup (Omi), which hops over into Sora's open hand)

Sasuke: (from face down position on carpet)  
No! No tea, no tea!!

Omi: (As Sora sips the tea)  
Ha ha! His lip tickles, momma!

Sora: (Startled by the cup)  
Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Haru's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Sasuke dives for cover. Sango begins to shake. Omi jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)

Omi: Uh oh!

(Aang enters. We see him in full for the first time.  
He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

Aang: (Growling his words)  
There's a stranger here.

Haru: (who has re-lit his flames)  
Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

(Haru's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Aang,  
which puts out his flames once again. Haru looks down, dejected.)

Sasuke: (Coming out from under a rug)  
Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.  
I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!

(Again, Aang's growl drowns out Sasuke. Sora  
looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Aang.)

Aang: Who are you! What are you doing here?

Sora: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Aang)  
I was lost in the woods and...

(stares at Aang)

Aang: (Advancing on him)  
You are not welcome here!

Sora: I'm sorry

Aang: What are you staring at?

Sora: (Cowering under Aang)  
Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

Aang: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed)  
So, you've come to stare at the airbender, have you?

Sora: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .

Aang: I'll give you a place to stay!

(Aang picks up Sora, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Sasuke, Haru,Sango, and Omi into darkness. Fade out.)


	5. Chapter 4, Zuko's Try to Marry On Ji

Xigbar: Heh! Oh boy! On Ji's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Zuko?

Zuko: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(Zuko lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Xigbar in the mouth. Zuko turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of On Ji's cottage.)

Zuko: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.  
But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl! Ha!

(Scrooge McDuck, Mr. Krabs, and OTHERS laugh heartily. Camera  
pans quickly to show Nami, Robin and Vivi crying their eyes out. To Xigbar)

Now, you Xigbar. When On Ji and I come out that door--

Xigbar: Oh I know, I know!  
(He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride."  
Zuko slams a baritone over his head.)

Zuko: Not yet!

Xigbar: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece)  
Sorry!

(Cut to interior of cottage. On Ji is sitting in a chair reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Zuko. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

On Ji: Zuko, what a pleasant...surprise.

Zuko: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, On Ji,  
There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...

(Zuko pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.)  
This is the day your dreams come true.

On Ji: What do you know about my dreams, Zuko?

Zuko: Plenty. Here, picture this.

(Zuko plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on On Ji's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.)  
A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs.

(On Ji looks positively disgusted. Zuko gets up next to her face.)  
We'll have six or seven.

On Ji: Dogs?

Zuko: No, On Ji! Strapping boys, like me!

On Ji: Imagine that.

(She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

Zuko: And do you know who that wife will be?

On Ji: Let me think...

Zuko: (Corners On Ji)  
You, On Ji!

On Ji: (Ducking under Zuko's arms)  
Zuko, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

Zuko: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way  
until he reaches On Ji and traps her against the door)  
Say you'll marry me.

On Ji: (Reaching for the doorknob)  
I'm very sorry, Zuko, but I just don't deserve you.

(She twists the knob and the door opens - this time outward-. On Ji ducks under Zuko as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Zuko's boots are thrown out of the door -now opened inward- and the door is slammed shut. Xigbar, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Zuko's legs sticking out of the mud, and a Grumpig's head sticking up. Xigbar cuts off the band, and Zuko's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)

Xigbar: So, how'd it go?

Zuko: (Picks up Xigbar by the neck)  
I'll have On Ji for my wife, make no mistake about that!

(Zuko drops Xigbar into the mud.)

Xigbar: (To Grumpig)  
Touchy!

Grumpig: Grunt Grunt.

(Zuko walks off, dejected, and the focus returns  
to the cottage. On Ji pokes her head out the door.)

**Start of Song: "On Ji Reprise"**  
On Ji: (To the chickens)  
_**Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...**_

Madame Zuko, can't you just see it  
Madame Zuko, his little wife  
Not me, no sir, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life... 

(On Ji walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs  
off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley)

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned **_

**End of Song**

(Carpet flies into the open field. On Ji looks at  
him, disturbed that Sora is not with him.)

On Ji: Carpet! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Carpet?  
What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!


	6. Chapter 5, On Ji in the Castle

(On Ji hops onto the Carpet. Cut to exterior of the castle gate. -How Carpet brought On Ji there is a mystery, seeing as Carpet never made it to the castle with Sora!-)

On Ji: What is this place?  
(Carpet shivers, then begins to jump as if something  
is scaring him. On Ji dismounts and comforts him.)

On Ji: Carpet, please, steady.  
(She enters the gate and sees Sora's hat on the ground.)  
Papa.

(Cut to interior of castle with Sasuke and Haru discussing events.)

Sasuke: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him  
to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the dragon.

Haru: I was trying to be hospitable.

(Cut back to door opening and On Ji entering castle.)

On Ji: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?

(We follow as On Ji ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut  
to kitchen where Sango is standing next to a tub of hot water. Omi hops in.)

Omi: Momma. There's a girl in the castle!

Sango: Now, Omi, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

Omi: But really, momma, I saw her.

Sango: (Disgusted)  
Not another word. Into the tub.

(She lifts Omi into the tub. Ty Lee enters)

Ty Lee:  
A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!

Omi: (poking his head out from the water)  
See, I toooooold ya!

(Cut back to Haru and Sasuke bickering)

Sasuke: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed--

On Ji: Papa?

(Sasuke and Haru turn to look at the new arrival)

Haru: Did you see that?  
(Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Sasuke)  
It's a girl!

Sasuke: I know it's a girl.

Haru: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we  
have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!

(He chases after her.)

Sasuke: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(On Ji advances down a narrow hallway. Sasuke and Haru sneak up behind  
her and open the door that leads to the tower where Sora is being kept. The door creaks open and On Ji hears the sound)

On Ji: Papa? Papa?  
(Sasuke hides behind the door and Haru rushes off.)  
Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!  
(She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Haru is watching her.)  
That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...  
I-I-Is there anyone here?  
(Sora's voice echoes from his cell)

Sora: On Ji?

On Ji: (Rushes up to the cell to find him)  
Oh, Papa!

Sora: How did you find me?

On Ji: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Sora: On Ji, I want you to leave this place.

On Ji: Who's done this to you?

Sora: No time to explain. You must go...now!

On Ji: I won't leave you!

(Suddenly, Aang grabs On Ji's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)

Aang: What are you doing here?

Sora: Run, On Ji!

On Ji: Who's there? Who are you?

Aang: I am Aang, the Avatar. The master of this castle.

On Ji: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

Aang: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

On Ji: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

Aang: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

On Ji: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

Aang: You! You would take his place?

Sora: Sora! No! You don't know what you're doing!

On Ji: If I did, would you let him go?

Aang: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.

(On Ji ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

On Ji: Come into the light.

(Aang drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. On Ji looks,  
her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Sora.)

Sora: No, On Ji. I won't let you do this!

(On Ji regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look)

On Ji: You have my word.

Aang: (quickly)  
Done!

(Aang moves over to unlock the cell, and On Ji collapses to the floor with her head  
in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then Sora rushing over to On Ji.)

Sora: No, On Ji. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life--

(Aang grabs him and drags him downstairs)

On Ji: Wait!

Sora: On Ji!

On Ji: Wait!

(Cut to exterior. of castle. Aang drags Sora towards the jail-truck.)

Sora: No, please spare my daughter!

Aang: She's no longer your concern.  
(Aang throws Sora into the jail-truck.)  
Take him to the village.

(The jail-truck breaks the ivy holding it to the ground,  
then slinks off like a car with Sora inside)

Sora: Please, let me out, please!

(Cut to On Ji looking out cell window at the jail-truck crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to Aang walking up the stairs. Haru is still at his post.)

Haru: Master?

Aang: (angrily)  
What!

Haru: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I  
was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.

(Aang growls angrily at him.)  
Then again, maybe not.

(Aang enters the cell where On Ji is still crying.)

On Ji: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll  
never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

Aang: (feeling bad)  
I'll show you to your room.

On Ji: (surprised)  
My room?  
(Indicating the cell)  
But I thought--

Aang: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

On Ji: No.

Aang: Then follow me.

(Aang leads On Ji to her room. As they proceed, On Ji begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Aang, who is carrying Haru as a light source. Aang looks back at On Ji, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

Haru: Say something to her.

Aang: Hmm? Oh.  
(To On Ji)  
I...um...hope you like it here.  
(He looks at Haru for approval. He motions Aang to continue.)  
The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing.

On Ji: (looking intrigued)  
What's in the West Wing?

Aang: (stopping angrily)  
It's forbidden!

(Aang continues, and On Ji reluctantly follows. Cut to interior  
of On Ji's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

Aang: (Tenderly)  
Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.

Haru: (whispering in his ear)  
Dinner--invite her to dinner.

Aang: (Growing angry)  
You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(Aang leaves, slamming the door behind him. On Ji, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.)


End file.
